Only The Memory
by Master Kosa
Summary: It all started, like all important events in life of certain strawberry loving huntress-in-training: By being at the wrong place in the right time to do something outstanding. Maybe even the most important thing in her life so far. Oneshot.


It all started, like all important events in life of certain strawberry loving huntress-in-training: By being at the wrong place in the right time to do something outstanding. Sadly sometimes in the worst connotation, however that usually happened when she was about to meet all of the important people in her life.

And the same thing happened again, when her esteemed but rather short tempered partner in every way that word meant announced what she wanted to do. Like proclaiming that what Ruby meant to her, much to young Rose's surprise and slight terror (because she was getting an idea that when her beloved partner proclaimed them to be partners in every single meaning of that word the engagement was rather close).

Little she knew it would be her sealing her fate forever.

To be absolutely precise the first impulse came from Weiss herself, this time directly.

"Ruby I want to introduce you to someone very important to me." Were Weiss' words that left Ruby rather anxious. _Who could that be? I was already introduced to her sister and father and her mother is… her mother, like mine left this world way too early…_

The Schnee heiress rose from the couch they were seated and extending her hand for Ruby to hold on she led her outside of the Schnee mansion.

As they silently strolled through the winter wonderland the snow covered courtyard and the gardens looked like, Ruby reminisced about what led them to where they were now. Before her eyes played memories of their first meeting, becoming partners, the hardships they had to overcome in order to become friends, the way how Weiss promised to be the best partner and teammate ever. She remembered how on that night she promised to the heiress of SDC to become the best partner and leader she could ever hope to follow. It was such hard work but in the end it paid off – Weiss was unreservedly proud of her and they were the best partners amongst all first years too.

The young leader of team RWBY noticed that as they entered narrower path through small wicket her girlfriend slowed and lowered her head, something the proud Schnee heiress rarely did, as far as Ruby knew only when she dealt with something painful. Without hesitation she pulled the silver haired girl closer, wrapping part of her cloak over her shoulder to show warm her and to show her that she was not alone, that Ruby was there for her and did not plan to vacate that post, ever.

The heiress hardly reacted and the ever observant Ruby knew that her partner was deep in thoughts. Somehow it made her dwell in her memories for much longer. She remembered the day she realized that she wanted to become everything to Weiss, that rainy Friday night she finally gathered enough courage to open her heart to Weiss, that night they became partners in every meaning of that word. Everything that preceded that – the growth of intimacy and trust, the faith in one another. How they became inseparable.

And the months afterwards, the months they spent as girlfriends. How glorious yet in a way hard they were! How they clumsily discovered what it meant to be in a relationship, being this the first one for both of them… their first kiss, so inexperienced yet so magical. The moment she realized that there will never be anyone for her but Weiss. And she could see in her sweetheart's eyes that she felt the same way.

"We are here." Weiss' voice tore her from the reverie.

They were on a private cemetery in front of a simple gravestone made of white marble that almost made it disappear in the snowy background. Like on other gravestones this one had golden initials and date. What made it to stand out was a small bouquet of red and white roses half covered in snow.

Sensing that the white haired girl was a bit lost, almost afraid Ruby gently squeezed their joined hands. Weiss sent her small grateful smile and took a deep breath: "Ruby allow me to introduce you my mother Annabella Elise Schnee. Mom, this is Ruby Rose, the one who somehow became my whole world."

Ruby bowed her head, humbled by Weiss' words and the emotion behind them. In that moment she was absolutely sure: _we are going to stay together forever and I'm going to make you as happy as you deserve._

The next several minutes was spent in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Suddenly Weiss turned to her partner. "Ruby… can you… I would like you to… can I even ask you for this? Will you please stay with me while it lasts, can you make me happy before it turns only to memories, no matter how short that time would be? Because it never lasts… because everyone leaves in the end and these memories are all I have left…"

Weiss' heartbroken tone and quivering voice shocked the young huntress in training. In that moment something broke, no, shattered in her and she could not stop her words as she swore her oath to her love.

"Weiss look at me." She almost ordered her, her tone strong, unyielding and yet at the same moment so soft and honest. "No, I refuse. I absolutely refuse to make our time together short, to leave you only with memories. We _are going_ to stay together, we _are going_ to be happy and I absolutely _refuse_ to let you go, to leave you. I will stay by your side forever. I will destroy anything and anyone who would stand in our way, who would try to take this from us. I swear this to you on my heart, soul, on our love and grief, I swear this on our mothers' graves. I'm not going to leave you alone, ever."

As she made her oath gazing into her gorgeous blue eyes she could see that they swelled with tears. The heiress just stood here for a short while, mouth agape before one tear made its way down her alabaster cheek. Ruby gently wiped it with her finger. That woke the silver haired young woman from her stupor and she threw herself into the arms of the owner of that red cloak that kept her so warm right now, already crying.

"Thank you, thank you so much… I swear this to you too, I promise…" Weiss sobbed into Ruby's shoulder where she hid her tear stained face. She repeated her promise, immensely thankful.

Few minutes later she lofted her face to look into Ruby's silver eyes, immediately recognizing the love and care in them. "Ruby I'm eternally thankful for what you've just told me, it was the most beautiful thing anyone ever told me." She went silent for a moment as if to prepare herself for what would come next.

"My rose dearest I promise you the same, I'll stay by your side forever, I'll make you happy, warm and safe even if it should cost me the very last breath in my breast. I love you, Ruby Rose." And then they were kissing, trying to erase any distance separating them.

When they felt that they were about to pass out the separated and after taking few deep breaths Ruby locked her eyes with Weiss'. "I love you too, Weiss Schnee. And I will stay by your side forever." And then they were kissing again, happier than they could remember.

Unbeknownst to them Weiss father overheard their promise. _So in the end I do not have to worry about her. She will take care of her, far better than I ever could. I think you can finally rest Annabella, she won't let our child come to harm._ In a way Ruby's promise was enough for him. The way she said her words, so clearly and with such conviction he was for some strange reason sure that she would keep her promise, no matter what. And that was enough for him. Enough to approve her as her partner and future wife. Enough to accept Ruby into their mostly dysfunctional family. _We could not ask for someone better because I doubt that person exists…_


End file.
